cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "Z"
Zachariel Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zayim Murik Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zen Comic: Captain Cosmos, The protectors of the universe Alignment: good Genome: Zyraxian Gender: Female Real name : Zen Mien Age: 23 Occupation: princess of the planet, Zyros. Adventurer, Freedom Fighter.Explorer Description : Blonde Hair. Green eyes. humanoid with pointed nose and squarer jaw. Has bionic eye. Dark tan to almost light brown skin Height: 5’6 Weight: 145lbs Race: caucasian/black Arch nemesis: Emporer Mien Origin:Zen is the heir to the throne of Emperor Klavis mien and empress O’harah Mien. As a princess she has been warned not to trust strangers or to even intermingle with other alien species. At a young age she got a bionic eye which could see up to around 100 miles away, analyze planst and animals, give night and ex-ray vison and fire lasor beams at her targets. Since a child, she has always wondered what was beyond her planet and at night would usually steal and emperial star crusier to explore the cosmos However one particular time she decided not to come back. After modifying a star cruiser with a quantum flux warp drive (an invention of hers, she blasted off into the void of space, eventually ending up in the milky way. There she saw the reckage of a space ship and a man floating in space. She would use her advanced technology to gather the ships pieces in a tractor beam and pull it along with her, using her interspacial navigational system to lead her back to her home planet. Along the way, she nursed Aaron Taylor A.K.A Captain Cosmos back to health. When she arrived back to Zyros, she was in big trouble but talked Emperor mein into helping the stranger. Emperor Mien, Her father, agreed to it begrudgingly and stated that as soon as the stranger was strong enough to leave, that he would. The time finally came for Cosmos to leave the planet and find his way back home. Zen stowed away in the ship as curiousity got the best of her and came out when she knew they were far enough away from Zyros for Cosmos to find his way back. Cosmos wanted to bring her back home, but Zen talked him out of it. The too would become the best of friends as they explored whole new worlds together. Over the course of time, Zen began upgrading the Cosmo cruiser (the name of the ship) with better navigational systems, weapons, shileds and more. Cosmos had become an admirerer of her and it wasn’t long before the two fell in love, but Empereror Mien would soon come looking for his daughter and the two shared many adventures on the run from her over bearing father. After the destruction of Modularos…Zen became part of a team of heroes known as the protectors of the Universe. They would form a team of intergalactic heroes that would protect space from the over baring threats such as, the Cyloon and the Mogwar! Zen was constantly upgrading and repairing the ship, weapons and armor and was a valuable member of the team. When they had done plenty of Good in pushing the Mogwar and the Cyloon back, Zen felt that the team could actually grow into something bigger and better. She pioneered the growth of the Protectors of the Universe and she and the others became diplomats in unifying the different planets in different galaxies into one federation known as the protectors of the Universe. She was even instrumental in getting Averix and Zyros to join the Federation since both Planets wanted nothing to do with any outsiders, but she explained that the planets are stronger together than apart. Heavy is the head that wears the crown!: Shortly after Zen pioneered the federation of the Protectors of the Universe, Both Captain Cosmos and Jack “flash” Webber, who shared the role of leader for the much smaller version of the protectors of the universe decided to step down from their roles as leaders. Jack “flash wanted to focus more on the struggles of the Plutanians and Captain Cosmos opted out of being the leader over such a huge undertaking. Zen was then appointed as Leader and immediately embrassed the role. She worked tirelessly with the leaders of each planet to help solve issuses and problems and to send aid or reenforcements to battle the Mogwar, The Cyloon, The Brusah and more enemies of Space, but eventually even she would reach a breaking point. Captain Cosmos would warn her that she is over doing it, But Zen would state that she had everything under control. When a group of Refugee Andolorians signaled for help as they Hurtled helplessly through space in an astoroid that was being Closely followed by a Cycloon vessel, Zen sent reenforcements to rescue the refugees, but they didn’t make it in time. The Cyloon discovered them and annihilated all the survivors. This drove zen over the edge and she simply got in a space ship and disappeared. Captain Cosmos would go after her and would find her at the Mercy of The Brusah. The Cosmos would attempt a daring rescue, but in the end, it would be Zen who would barely rescue herself and the severely injured Captain Cosmos. In the name of Revenge… Zen would return with Cosmos and would state that she blatantly wanted revenge on the Brusah. She wanted to wipe the alien Vampire species from The Universe in the name of Getting revenge for the near dead and comatosed Captain Cosmos. The protectors of the Universe’s council voted against such blatant genocide of an Alien race and argued that maybe the Brusah, like many other alien races such as her own, Could be rehabilitated. Zen was not trying to hear that. She would then return to her home planet to appeal to her parents in hopes that they would send a mighty fleet to obliterate the Brusah, But her parents reluctantly turned her request down explaining that the Brusah was of none of their concern. Finally, the general of The Zyraxian army, Maylor Zom, who had a huge crush on Zen, secretly took a fleet to support Zen in her efforts. The small fleet was soon cut off by Emporer Mien and the protectors of the Universe when Emporerer Mien, Knowing how head strong his only daughter was, spied on her after he and emperess O’Harah rejected her request. He called for the Protectors of the Univesre to help keep his daughter safe, Blaming their outside influence of her for her sudden rash behavior. The Protectors of the Universe has taken her and the Fleet into Custody and now the two main universal Police forces, The Tribunal Corps and the Supreme Corps are fighting over who should get to prosecute her and her fleet for the crime of attempted genocide of an alien Race and planet. Zen would attempt to escape from her confinement, but halts immediately when she sees her injured lover, Captain Cosmos, who admonished her and her actions. He would tell her that he doesn’t even know who she is anymore and that his marriage to her maybe over unless she can find a way to redeem herself. Zen is deeply Humbled by this and the bickering between the two police corps leads to one singular council to form a judicial system to handle special cases such as these. Powers: (powers mainly come from Bionic eye.) Xray vision, Night Vision, Laser beams, the ability to see up to 100 miles away. The eye is upgradable. Zen is a super genius intellect and can invent, and upgrade anything Abilities:Zen is an inventor and a mechcanic. She is very flexible and acrobatic. She has been trained in many forms of deadly martial arts , swordsman ship as well and markswomanship. She is an over the top pilot Personality: very focused. Takes initiative, Is Friendly, but head strong and opinionated. She is usually about 5 or six steps ahead of everyone including even her allies. She can be a jokester and funny or a sarcastic smart ass all while fixing a jet propulsion system while taking fire from the enemies. Family: Emporere Klavis Mien (father) Emperess O’Harah Mien. (mother) Zepheroth the dragon Comic: the protectors of the universe Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zolar Nikann Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Zombie: Comic: the world liberation Group/ the occultists Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: part of the occultists Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Zorra Howlsinger: middle child of Darlone. Holy ninja Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zu’uri Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Zyphorge Comic:' The protectors of the universe' Genome: Mogwar Alignment: Good Gender: Male Real name : Zyphorge Mug’z’er Age: 125 (mogwars live to around 500 years of age.) Occupation: adventurer, Rebel, Freedom fighter Description tall grayish-tan with a thin layer of hair all over his thick scaley hide. He has six arms, three on each side of a long muscular torso with four long legs. He wears hides of animals and has a very thick hide himself, how ever eventually the team will find him someone to make him armor and specialized clothing. Mogwars may also survive in the cold vacuum of space and several degrees below zero and in extreme heat. They are masters of weapons and are quick studies of the weapons they are not good with. They have excellent war-like technology. Height: 7’5 Weight: 553 Lbs Muscle Race: greyish tan in color. Arch nemesis: ? Origin: Zyphorge and his Brother Mock’lear were picked on and called weak and inferior since they rarely wanted to participate in the normal fighting and violent tendacies of their culture. They would in order to defend them selves or out of anger, but other than they, they did not care about rank or glory or war, which was something their race thrived on. The two were still taught to fight and the ways of war at a very young age, but the pair still defected from the Mogwar Empire, being some of the very few who felt that what their planet was doing was utterly wrong. The two were forced to be pilots and were made to do horrible things for their planet. Finally getting up the nerve to leave it all behind, the brothers fled shortly after the destruction of Modularia and fell in with the heores who would become the Protectors of the universe! Although they rescued Ang Ar, the two would have a hard time gaining the trust of the others who felt that the brothers were part of some ploy to trick them. It wasn’t until Mock’lear was captured and executed by the Mogwar that the rest of the time finally accepted Zyphorge as one of their own. Zyphorge has been a strong ally to the team and has even givin up battle strategies and secrets of the Mogwar empire to the protectors of the universe as he now has a hatred for his people even more after the death of his brother. Powers: exceptional strength, exceptional speed, weapons master extreme durability. Barely registers pain. Abilities: weapons master, hand to hand combatant, pilot. Master of space ship artillery. Master of Mogwar assassination techniques. Excellent marksman. Personality: Surprisingly humble, with a poetic soul. Quiet and thoughtful but pleasant until angered, then the Mogwar side of him comes out. Family: Mock’lear Mug’z’er (brother.) rest of family is unknown. Zyphorge mentions that they were probably forced to disown him and his brother, if they hadn’t done it willingly out of shame already. Zyranthalus Comic: aten-scholfieldia series Genome: God Alignment: Evil Gender: Male Age: ? Occupation: God, Agent of Chaos, Collector of evil souls Real name: Zyranthalus Description: All Black shadowy humanoid figure with horns and sharp claws. Has a swirling vortex for his mid section with horns coming out of his head, sholders, elbows and knees. Height: varies Weight varies Race: God Arch nemsis: Jayvon ORIGINS: Zyranthalus, king of the evil gods of ploym. God of chaos. Zyranthalus rules the infernos. The fire pit. Though he is the king of all the evil gods he spends most of his time tending to the infernos. He only threatened mankind once, when ploym was still a young planet. He wanted to enter ploym and enslave all the races, bending their will to his. Using his evil agents on ploym, he hunted the last of the unicorns for her horn which has enough magic within it to open a portal from the infernos to ploym, allowing him to enter. The plan was foiled by three farmers, the brothers known as Caliban, Brandoneous and slinker. Aftert his defeat, Zyranthalus lost interest in conquering ploym, figuring that those who do evil and die will simply give up their souls to him and be his eternal slave any way. Powers: the people of ploym has never witnessed Zyranthalus's power and the God's have never spoken of them either so no one knows. ' ' Abilities: No one knows Family: Son, Bay-el A.K.A. Necroman